godusfandomcom-20200214-history
Weyworld
The Weyworld is the second land that is visited by your [ Followers]. The Weyworld is a land of adventure, mystery and opportunity. However this land is not as hospitable as your homeworld as much of it is arid and barren. You will need to search for fertile and mineral rich areas before you are able to create farms or mines. How to Unlock The only way to get to Weyworld is via The Ark found in your homeland. Weyworld is accessed via The Ark, found in your homeland. The ark can be loaded up with 300 Followers, 700 Wheat, and 500 Ore. Once arriving at Weyworld, the Ark will be replaced by a globe statue in both Homeworld and Weyworld. Arriving at Weyworld After sailing off with the ark you will arrive at Weyworld. Your ark will crash onto the shores of the land and create a large hole in the ark. This large hole will allow followers to exit the ark and begin constructing Abodes. You will immediately notice that the land is much more barren than Homeworld. The trees have been replaced by cacti and the rocks are a lighter grey. The landscape consists of grand mesas and dangerous cliffs. Most of the layers of land have an orange tinge to them. Wheat Fields, Monasteries, and Mines can only be constructed on certain areas of the terrain, you will know what areas by the color of the ground. Lush green areas allow for the construction of fields, and rocky grey areas allow for the construction of mines. Types of Land As mentioned above, you will need to find different types of land to place mines, wheat fields, and monasteries. Bright green land, called Verdant land, is used to make wheat fields. Dark, rocky land, called Rugged land, is used to create mines. Brightly colored land, called Hallowed land, is where Monasteries can be built. On Hallowed land, you won't be able to build anything until you unlock the Comfy Monasteries card (unlocks at 3000 population in Weyworld). Buildings created on Rugged and Verdant land will have respectable names, such as Verdant Cabin or Rugged Cabin for example. Enemies on Weyworld Two more Astari villages and an Astari Maze are found on Weyworld. The combined population of the settlements is 1000. The first Astari Village is on an island, it contains one medium wheat field and two small wheat fields. The second Astari Village is on an island also, it contains two large wheat fields and one small wheat field. There are also many streamers around the temple. The third Astari area seems to be a maze, with three small wheat fields and a river running beside it. The first village is on a lush bay island on the east of Weyworld. The second village is on a tree covered island on the far east of Weyworld. The Astari maze is in the north east corner of Weyworld. 120px-AstariVillage2.png|The first village is on a lush bay island on the east of Weyworld 120px-AstariVillage1.png|The second village is on a tree covered island on the far east of Weyworld 120px-AstariMaze.png|The Astari maze is in the north east corner of Weyworld This information is based off of the mobile app version. Category:Places Category:Weyworld